dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Betrayal
"Betrayal" is the ninth episode of the third season of . It depicts the return of Big Time. Now that Charlie "Big Time" Bigalow has mutated into a hulk, he's finally made it into big time crime. However, he's unhappy with his role and seeks to find a way to get the power he really wants. Meanwhile, Bruce has lost faith in Terry's ability to put aside his personal feelings and do the job he must do. It seems that he's right when Terry listens to Big Time's pleas for help only to discover that he's been betrayed. Plot Just outside Gotham City, an armored truck drives down the road and suddenly comes across a large fallen truck blocking the road. The guards decide to investigate in spite of suspicions that the accident is a trap. They soon discover that it is in fact a trap and Big Time is inside waiting for them. Using his massive strength, he topples the armored truck and punches his way in. The guards manage to send out a distress signal, however, and it's picked up by Batman. Batman heads out to investigate but Bruce advises him to stay out of it because of the former connection between Big Time and Terry. Terry ignores Bruce's inhibitions and goes to deal with the crime. returns.]] Meanwhile, Big Time starts pulling sacks out of the armored truck but the police arrive to stop him. His strength proves to be too much for them to handle and he easily manages to disable them. Batman arrives and starts fighting Big Time but even he isn't fully prepared for Big Time's strength. Still, Batman nearly manages to capture Big Time but he's stopped by a rogue police car driven by Major, the mob boss that planned this. While making their escape, Major muses over the great teamwork of his brains and Big Time's strength but Big Time is insulted, insisting that he's just as smart as he was before the accident and he can offer more than just strength. Back in the Batcave, Terry notices that Bruce believes that he allowed Big Time to escape because he still thinks of him as a friend. Disgusted, Terry leaves. Elsewhere, Major talks to another crime boss over the phone, offering him a chance to get in on his operations. During the conversation, Major indicates that he's got Big Time as a thug. Big Time overhears this, loses his patience and claims that he doesn't like not having any of his own friends in on the business and that Major isn't treating him like a partner. Major calms him by saying that they're just doing what they do best and he'll give Big Time a chance when he thinks he's ready. considers putting on the mask.]] The next day, Terry talks with Maxine about the incident with Big Time and Bruce's belief. In his mind, it's his fault that Big Time mutated. Max assures him that it's not the case and that Terry shouldn't feel at all guilty about Charlie's condition. However, before the conversation can continue, a car pulls up and a group of thugs grabs Terry. Terry and Max resist and during the fight, Terry drops his backpack. The thugs manage to get him into the car and drive off, leaving Max with the batsuit. She contacts Bruce and frantically explains the situation to him. Bruce asks about the suit and heads over when he finds out that Max has it. For a moment, Max considers wearing the suit but Bruce calls back and tells her not to. to join him.]] Elsewhere, Big Time removes a blindfold from Terry's eyes and offers him a chance to join up with him. He shows Terry a room filled with all the stuff they wanted back when they were friends and claims that it can be Terry's if he partners up. Terry still refuses to join him. Big Time pleads with him claiming that he needs Terry because he has no other friends. Terry gets even angrier realizing that Big time is doing this for himself. Terry continues to refuse and Big Time grows furious. Major runs in on Big Time's rampage and is disgusted at Big Time's stupidity in bringing in an outsider. An argument ensues between the two of them and Terry takes the opportunity to escape. Major's thugs start shooting at Terry and Big Time is sent after him. Terry manages to evade the thugs easily enough but soon finds himself caught by Big Time. Fortunately, Big Time can't bring himself to kill Terry but claims he's now afraid for his life. Terry tries to convince Big Time to go to the police and that he'll find a way to get Major caught without him thinking he double-crossed him. Big Time is reluctant, but when Terry tells him that he will have his employer, Bruce Wayne, use his resources to finding Big Time a cure, he agrees. Terry goes to the police, but Big Time refuses, saying that he's afraid something may go wrong. Knowing that the shooting will not go unnoticed, Major has his goons pack up his valuables and run. Major is unconcerned that he's leaving without Big Time since he figures Big Time will be easy to find. Major and his gang try to drive off, but run into a police barrier. They realize that someone tipped off the police, but Major is sure that it's not Big Time. Determined not to be taken in, Major and his thugs start a shoot out and Major tries to escape but Commissioner Barbara Gordon stops him. Later, Terry and Barbara go to Big Time's hiding place and find that he's gone. He kicks himself over being fooled so easily and sadly walks the streets. He runs into Big Time, who claims that he was never going to go to the police and that it was all part of his plan to get rid of the Major and take over his operations. He explains that he used Terry to notify the police, so that no one in the Major's circle would believe that it was Big Time himself who turned on him. He also reveals that he doesn't want a cure, because his newfound power gives him respect. Angered at Terry's refusal to join him, Big Time prepares to kill him, but Bruce arrives and runs him over with his limo. He quickly throws Terry his backpack and prepares to hit Big Time again, but he catches the car and hurls it into a building. Big Time smashes the car and tries to kill Bruce, but Batman attacks him and drives him off. Bruce wants Batman to leave Big Time to the police, but he refuses and heads out after him. Batman and Big Time begin to fight on a bridge. Big Time seems to have the advantage, but Batman manages to blind him with a flash bomb. When Big Time tries to tackle him, they both go over the edge of the bridge. Batman manages to hurl a cable to the bridge, Big Time grabs onto Batman's boot. Unfortunately, his hand slips, and he falls to a fate unknown. Batman climbs back onto the bridge and Bruce offers sympathy, but Terry is alright, realizing that he's finally outgrown Charlie. Continuity * Terry recalls and blames himself for Charlie being exposed to the Cerestone in " ". * Bruce refers to knowing what Terry was going through with Big Time, a likely reference to Two-Face, another friend turned enemy. Background information Home video releases * * Batman Beyond - The Complete Series (DVD) Production inconsistencies * Major is seen fingering stacks of paper cash. This is odd because, in the time of , all money has been converted to plastic cred cards. * Batman hurls a batarang with a line to ensnare Big Time by the bridge and then to hang from it, but, unlike Terry's conventional batarangs, this one looked like the ones used in episodes. This can also be observed in " ", " ", and "Where's Terry?". * Bruce advises Terry to leave Big Time to the police, stepping aside one time due to the past relationship between Terry and Charlie. However, in "Dead Man's Hand" Bruce explicitly states, over Terry's objections, that Batman's activities must always take priority over the personal life of the person within the suit, and that every action makes a difference. * During the talk with Terry after his escape, Big Time's reflection in shattered glass is not mirrored. Trivia * Last appearance of Big Time, as he may have met his demise when he fell. * According to Terry, Big Time is ten feet, six inches tall. * Clancy Brown replaces Stephen Baldwin as the voice of Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow. * Big Time's fall from the bridge is slightly similar to what happened with Clayface in the episode "Mudslide". Both fall off a high ledge with Batman, who holds on with a grappling hook, and, when they try to hang onto him, they end up falling to their supposed deaths. Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond episodes Category:Episodes directed by Kyung-Won Lim Category:Episodes written by Stan Berkowitz